Soberbia
by Sthefynice
Summary: En ocasiones, le costaba no abusar de su poder. Pero era una Ravenclaw y cómo tal, tenía que otorgar orgullo a su Casa. Incluso si la mayoría de Hogwarts discrepara al respecto.


**Soberbia**

**Sinopsis:**En ocasiones, le costaba no abusar de su poder. Pero era una Ravenclaw y cómo tal, tenía que otorgar orgullo a su Casa. Incluso si la mayoría de Hogwarts discrepara al respecto.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, nada me pertenece acá, salvo la historia. No gano nada escribiendo pero me divierto bastante terminado el proceso. Todo el Potterverso es exclusivo de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto "House Swap!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**ADVERTENCIAS/Notas Finales: **Intento de PWP (Plot?What Plot?/Trama?Cuál trama?) Por razones evidentes, este fanfic tiene cierto _OoC, _ligero Drarry y ligero femslash.

El reto consistió en escribir un _What If _sobre un personaje Pottérico con casa conocida de tu preferencia, en el cual por sorteo al azar, te seleccionaban una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts a la que Rowling originalmente le asignó a dicho personaje.

Escogí a Hermione Granger y me correspondió la Casa _Ravenclaw. _

Este Oneshot se basa en uno de los siete pecados capitales y bueno, por tal motivo puede que no les simpatice mucho ésta Hermione. No obstante, me gustó escribirlo y espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

_Invierno._

El mes más helado y majestuoso en todo su esplendor. Faltaba poco para las vacaciones de navidad y ya la gran mayoría de la población estudiantil hacía sus respectivos planes para pasar dichos días con su familia. Justo ahora, el Gran Comedor estaba invadido de risas, susurros y los griteríos habituales de cada Gryffindor. Hermione Jean Granger roló sus ojos por tal indecente comportamiento que en sus cinco años de estadía en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería debería estar más que acostumbrada, pero la verdad no era así y le volvió a dar en secreto las gracias al Sombrero por haberle dado la oportunidad de elegir alguna otra opción aparte de esa Casa estúpidamente impulsiva y ruidosa, porque ella no era nada de eso. No podía negar que al principio había hecho con rapidez una fuerte amistad con el grandísimo Harry Potter, y había tratado a Ron Weasley con cordialidad sólo porque éste era amigo de él, y justo en la Ceremonia de Selección de Casas, fue ahí cuando sus caminos empezaron a separarse, o al menos eso creyó al ver cómo los dos chicos fueron sorteados en la casa de los leones. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente, Harry la había buscado exclamando a voz plena que el hecho que ahora ella sea una Ravenclaw, no quiere decir que la amistad entre ambos no se mantendría. Dichas palabras le ruborizaron y poco a poco había caído en las inevitables redes de… sentirse atraída por el famoso _Niño-Que-Vivió._

Una risa discreta a su derecha le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Te está volviendo a mirar, Hermione. No tiene vergüenza. —Cuchicheó Cho Chang emocionada. Y no necesitó analizar mucho para saber de quién le estaba hablando su mejor amiga.

Y oh sorpresa, resultaba ser nada menos que Harry Potter.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, quiso alejarse, quiso gritar, quiso olvidarlo. Pues hasta el son de hoy creía firmemente en que el amor era la causa más común por el que las personas perdían por completo la razón, el amor hacía a la gente más estúpida y emocionalmente manipulable. El amor no entendía a la razón y nublaba los pensamientos, el conocimiento. Y para una Ravenclaw hasta la médula cómo lo era Hermione Granger, la razón era lo último que podía perder.

— Ése Potter… no sé qué demonios te ve, Granger. Ni que tú fueses lo más estético de nuestra casa. —Soltó con desdén Marietta y algunas chicas a su alrededor se rieron con crueldad.

La castaña sólo apretó la mandíbula, tomando otro trozo de pan y entreteniéndose untándolo con mermelada.

Fue Cho la que le reprendió.

— ¡Marietta, compórtate! Pareces una Slytherin haciendo ese tipo de comentarios.

— Y cómo no actuar como tal si tiene de mejor amiga a Pansy Parkinson. —Comentó Terry Boot con evidente molestia, a Hermione por poco se le resbala el pan de las manos. — Oye Granger, felicidades por el ensayo de Transformaciones. Sigue así y verás que ganaremos la Copa de las Casas de este año.

Edgecombe (Marietta) respondió:

— Pues la nutria tuvo suerte esta vez, pero no me ganará en el próximo ensayo. El profesor Filius me otorgó permiso para poder estar en la Sección Prohibida. —Comentó con regocijo, ganándose algunas miradas y murmullos de aprobación. Y fue ahí cuando Hermione decidió bajarle de su nube, _de nuevo._

— Debes de sentirte cómo una cría con varita nueva, ¿no? Esa sensación de poder sólo por ir a la sección más prohibida de la biblioteca… cuando soy _yo _la que se la pasa por allá a diario sin necesidad de un permiso para Madame Pince

La cara de Marietta enrojeció, y no precisamente de felicidad, sus nudillos los tenía pálidos de tanto afincarlos sobre la mesa.

— Eres una pesada, Granger. No sé cómo lo haces, pero tus abusos deben parar. —Saltó Padma Patil en defensa de su amiga.

Hermione, rabiosa y perdiendo el poco apetito que tenía por completo, se levantó con dignidad saliendo del Gran Comedor. ¿Cómo sus compañeras _osaban _reclamarle por su comportamiento, cuando era _ella _quién se desvivía devorando libros, realizando los deberes el mismo día que los mandaban, y contestando preguntas en clase que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros ignoraban?

Vale, era una sabelotodo mandona sin remedio, que despreciaba a los demás por su falta de inteligencia y se enaltecía de sus logros, humillando los fracasos de los demás estudiantes… pero, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso no era su precioso conocimiento el más buscado y codiciado? ¿No era ella la que otorgaba prácticamente la mayor parte de los puntos de Casa en el ámbito académico? ¿No era _ella_, Hermione Jean Granger la bruja más talentosa que alcanzaba el mayor honor a su Casa sólo por ser parte de ella?

Siguió caminando, haciendo la vista gorda con los estudiantes que le miraban resentidos y algunos hasta, con cierto temor. Le quedaba media hora libre y no la iba a desaprovechar, no señor. Iría a su refugio y segundo hogar: la biblioteca. Y esta vez, se aseguraría bien de entrar a la Sección Prohibida para que algunos de los estudiantes observaran que ella, Hermione Jean Granger, jamás alardearía de algo que fuese totalmente erróneo.

* * *

><p><strong> II.<strong>

— Ya te lo dije, Terry. Limítate a dirigir al equipo, tú te encargas del Quidditch y a mí me dejas los ensayos, cómo años anteriores hemos acordado. —Aclaró con firmeza a su compañero de intelecto. A decir verdad, Hermione creía que Terry Boot sería un excelente partido… lástima que su corazón haya decidido antes sin oportunidad alguna de réplica. A veces odiaba a sus propios sentimientos cómo no tenía idea.

— Eso lo tengo claro, sólo quería que lo repitieras. —Soltó con aire de suficiencia y Hermione tuvo que recordarse que él, junto con su sedoso cabello negro, ojos enigmáticos y boca de ensueño era estéticamente aceptable cómo para propinarle un puñetazo. Pero bien podían existir los accidentes, ¿no?

— Mira Boot, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero entre tú y yo…

— ¡Hermione! —Interrumpió una atrayente voz acercándose hacia donde estaban, cuando ella le miró no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres, Harry?

El chico ni se inmutó por su glacial tono, al fin y al cabo conocía a su amiga desde Primer Año. Y ningún tono glacial podía competir jamás con el de Draco Malfoy.

— Tenemos que hablar. Es… _importante_. —Susurró con cierta seriedad, y supo que él no andaba para juegos. Se volteó hacia su compañero.

— Boot, muévete.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Fingió concentración y reanudó la escritura de su pergamino con parsimonia. Al que ver que Terry aún no se movía, entrecerró sus orbes.

— Ya me oíste. Harry quiere hablar y tú estás ocupando la silla de enfrente. Tú y yo hemos terminado de hablar, te veo después.

Terry comenzó a enrojecer y apretó su mandíbula, incorporándose. Quiso decir algunas crueles palabras, más su lengua no coordinaba.

Cuando Harry se sentó finalmente en frente de ella, no pudo evitar compadecerse del Ravenclaw.

— Creo que te pasaste esta vez, Herms.

Ella resopló.

— No seas idiota. Sabes que él te desprecia y que no dudaría en tomar cualquier oportunidad de humillarte.

— Pues tal vez esté celoso. Muy, _muy _celoso. —Aventuró con diversión, capturando sus manos entre las suyas. Hermione se quedó mirándolas con cierta tristeza.

Y luego sacudió su cabeza, desechando absurdas ideas.

— Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Harry pareció sorprendido, hasta que recordó.

— Oh, bueno, vengo a decirte que tu plan ha funcionado. Gracias a ti estoy finalmente con él, Herms, y no sé de qué manera pueda agradecerte, pero haré todo lo posible para saldar esa deuda, te lo juro.

No pudo evitar carcajearse, _Gryffindor idiota_, pensó mientras sentía una genuina alegría por el, al menos Harry sería feliz.

El año pasado él había acudido a su ayuda en busca de consejos sobre cómo conquistar a la persona indicada, según él, y no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar finalmente que su mejor amigo resultó ser gay.

No iba a negar que al principio tal noticia no fuera un shock en su vida. Era _Harry Potter_, por amor del buen Merlín, había estado fantaseando con ser la novia de Harry desde Primer Año. Cualquier chico que se acercaba a ella con segundas intenciones, inconscientemente lo comparaba con las virtudes y defectos de Harry, sopesando cuál sería su mejor elección. Porque desde luego, no tendría una relación con alguien inferior a ella en cuánto al conocimiento se tratase.

Hermione observó por un momento los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, perdiéndose en ellos. Al principio se mostraba reticente en no querer decir el nombre del chico por el cual había perdido por completo la razón, pero a medida que Harry, embelesado, le describía las virtudes e imperfecciones del chico, descubrió con asombro de quién se trataba.

_Draco Malfoy._

_Un Slytherin._

No era una sorpresa que los Ravenclaw se sentían fuertemente atraídos por los de la casa de Salazar, al igual que los de Godric. Pero de entre todas las personas, ¿por qué él? ¿Qué tenía Malfoy de especial?

— ¿Y ya no son enemigos?

Harry pareció dudar.

— Bueno… decidimos mantener lo nuestro en secreto por ahora. Ya sabes, por la Guerra. —Murmuró resentido. — Draco no quiere verme involucrado en ningún peligro que no sea predestinado. —Intentó bromear, pero al ver que su compañera no sonreía, le apretó la mano. — ¿Qué ocurre, Herms?

— Ocurre que… que si nosotros estuviésemos en Inglaterra, la Inglaterra muggle, Harry, nos discriminarían por nuestra preferencia sexual. Claro que hoy en día hay gente más dispuesta a abrir su mente a nuevas tradiciones, y gracias a Merlín que en el Mundo Mágico no les importa en absoluto la preferencia entre varitas y calderos.

Harry carcajeó y Hermione le acompañó, los demás estudiantes podían regalarles miradas incrédulas y reprobatorias, ya que mantener la amistad con otra Casa no era muy común. Pero lo que si fue agradable a la vista era el contraste entre sus dos túnicas, los colores de sus casas, roja y dorada para Gryffindor y azul y bronce perteneciente a Ravenclaw.

Hermione en secreto se regodeaba de su uniforme, adoraba esos colores.

* * *

><p><strong>III.<strong>

La Torre de Ravenclaw quedaba en el séptimo piso del castillo, a un lado de la torre de Gryffindor, ubicada al final de unas escaleras de caracol. Ravenclaw se distinguía principalmente por su novedoso, único y especial sistema de seguridad que no se regía por insulsas contraseñas que permitían el paso a la Sala Común, sino que haciéndole honores a su insignia, se debían contestar complicadas preguntas aleatorias que no cualquier mago o bruja con escaso conocimiento respondería.

Luego de una larga tarde de estudio, Hermione decidió descansar por un breve momento y bajó con parsimonia los escalones, unas suaves pisadas le alertaron que alguien más le seguía, así que miró sobre su hombro.

— Oh, eres tú, Luna.

Luna Lovegood era una de las tantas chicas por las que Hermione se preguntaba vulgarmente por qué _carajo _el Sombrero la sorteó paraRavenclaw, pero sabía perfectamente que una vez hecha la elección del Sombrero Seleccionador, para bien o para mal se respetaría. Y en cuánto a reglas se trata, ella era una devota servidora.

En ocasiones, la presencia de Luna podía pasar bien desapercibida (ni siquiera recordaba presenciar su ceremonia de selección), cómo en otras que era mayormente molesta, no le agradaban sus comentarios fuera de lugar y la mirada que la chica le profesaba no entraba en su categoría de favoritos.

— Yo también voy a ver a Harry. —Anunció, bajando ya junto con ella.

La castaña inquirió ambas cejas.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que yo…? —Se calló abruptamente, ¿conocía a Harry? Y lo peor, ¿_mantenía _alguna amistad con él?

— ¿Uh? —Inquirió volviéndose a ella, animándola a proseguir con su pregunta.

— Olvídalo. —Masculló sin ocultar la molestia, no muy segura del por qué acerca de esa emoción.

Ambas chicas en silencio bajaron, sus túnicas en ocasiones rozándose, deteniéndose en el umbral de un aula abandonada del tercer piso.

— ¿Es aquí? —Murmuró Hermione para sí, no muy segura del lugar donde su amigo la había citado.

— Sí, aquí es. —Respondió Luna inocente a una pregunta que no fue intencionalmente dirigida hacia ella.

No mucho tiempo después ambas chicas se asombraron al escuchar unas risitas ahogadas y observaron cómo el moreno se desprendía de su Capa de Invisibilidad, revelando cómo era besado apasionadamente por Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Harry! —Chilló escandalizada por semejante comportamiento. Y porque realmente, sentía en el fondo envidia de ser besado por alguien así.

— ¿Mm? ¡Oh, Hermione, Luna, llegaron! —Exclamó con evidente alegría, tratando de quitarse con cierto esfuerzo del agarre de Malfoy, quién se mostró sumamente fastidiado por la interrupción.

— Bienvenidas, Lunática, _sangre-sucia._

— Draco… —Amonestó el moreno, mirándolo enfurecido. Éste se encogió de hombros.

— Está bien, me comportaré. Pero sólo de manera temporal.

Harry roló ojos y las invitó a pasar. Al principio las chicas no se mostraron muy cómodas, pero luego de algunos minutos, los cuatro conversaban amenamente. Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta, sin ningún motivo aparente. El cambio de aires fue demasiado bueno para organizar sus ideas.

—… Y se dice que dentro de poco tendremos una nueva _profesora _para Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, me muero por comenzar esta nueva clase, será genial. —Comentó entusiasta, siendo sus ánimos bajados repentinamente por los comentarios de su rival de Runas Antiguas, Draco Malfoy.

— Por favor Granger, eso ya es material obsoleto. Pansy lo averiguó desde el primer día de clase. Mejor dedícate a estudiar.

Podía sentir cómo sus orejas enrojecían, ¡esa Pansy Parkinson, cómo la odiaba!, con su molesto aire de sabelotodo, esa mirada de _"sé algo que tú no sabes" _y esa actitud tan altanera que… _que_…

Intentó tranquilizar su respiración, no se había dado cuenta que comenzaba a hiperventilar, se acercó a la mesa tomando rápidamente un vaso de jugo de zanahoria.

— Oye Potter, ¿tu amiga está bien? —Oyó que cuchicheó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

Se apartó un poco del grupo para aclarar sus ideas, una sensación de soledad le invadió de repente.

"_Tú nunca aprendes, Granger" _—Le había espetado en varias ocasiones por el mismo tema, por su soberbia. La Slytherin no era de guardarse sus más afilados comentarios y aunque dolían, a Hermione le gustaba que ella fuera así.

A decir verdad, a Hermione le gustaban muchas cosas de ella desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

— ¿Herms? ¿Sigues con nosotros? —Inquirió preocupado Harry, acercándose a ella.

Recordó parpadear rápidamente para poder salir del trance.

— Sí, Harry, estoy bien. ¿Qué pasa? Existe un motivo para tal celebración, ¿verdad? Quiero que me lo digas. —Exigió sin rodeos. Calculaba que su tiempo de entretenimiento había culminado y _necesitaba_ volver a estudiar.

El chico suspiró, meneando su cabeza.

— Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Harry tomó su mano, dirigiéndola a la puerta del aula, ya cerrada. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo que vio en el umbral, (o más bien, a _quién _vio) le asombró enmudeciéndola en el acto.

— Pansy… Pansy Parkinson. —Logró pronunciar al observar a la chica de frente, con su túnica verde, sus ojos astutos y su cabello recogido en una magistral cola de caballo. Por instinto deseó verse en un espejo, para comprobar si en estos momentos su cabello no era un desastre, cómo naturalmente lo era.

— Hermione Granger. —Le respondió ella en respuesta, reprendiendo una carcajada.

Harry las miró, complaciéndose por el comportamiento de ambas.

— Muy bien, ahora que se conocen les dejaré privacidad, imagino que tienen mucho de lo que hablar y… aclarar.

Hermione le dijo hasta del mal que se iba a morir con sólo mirarlo, lo cual hizo que ambos rieran.

Harry regreso hacia un juguetón Draco, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y mordiéndole sensualmente la oreja. El oji-verde se aclaró la garganta.

— Draco, Luna está con nosotros. —Le recordó, pues no quería que su amiga se sintiera un mal tercio, pero al verla ésta estaba entretenidamente leyendo _El Quisquilloso_.

— Ni siquiera nos está notando, Harry. Relájate.

Y Harry nuevamente se permitió confiar en él, observando de reojo a su amiga. Porque conocía de primera mano sus sentimientos y aunque la muy cabezota Ravenclaw lo negase, había sólo una persona a la que ella no podía sentir inferior ni mucho menos ignorar.

— Creo que esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella, cómo agradecimiento.

Draco asintió, besándole la sien y mimándolo entre sus brazos. Tenían un gran futuro por delante, todos juntos.

Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de la chica, esto era… cómo un sueño, cómo el mejor de los sueños. De pronto las piezas del rompe-cabezas encajaron y más tarde le agradecería a Harry por su gesto.

— ¿No vas a dejarme pasar siquiera, Granger?

Y ella sonrió, tomándole de la mano, con lo cual decidió mandar todas sus resoluciones de paseo.

— Creí que nunca me dirigirías más la palabra. —Comentó mientras ambas caminaban hacia las comidas. Pansy se volteó hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres que eso suceda?

— Jamás.

— Bien. Ahora cállate y bésame, veremos cuanto más puedes aguantar recibiendo órdenes.

Hermione rió y no perdió tiempo, complaciéndola.

_Porque sabía lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser Pansy Parkinson cuando se lo proponía._


End file.
